1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speakers, and particularly, to a speaker and a wireless charging system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, or laptop computers, are powered by rechargeable batteries. To charge the batteries, a charger is connected to a connector on the outer shell of the typical portable electronic device.
Repetitious plugging and unplugging of the charger with the connector of the portable electronic device degrades both the charger and the portable electronic device connector. Therefore, a wireless charging system has been proposed.
Because most of these portable electronic devices are also used to listen to music, an external speaker is typically connected to these electronic devices. Thus, both the charger and the speaker need to be provided to charge and to listen to the audio sounds from the electronic devices. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a speaker and a wireless charging system using the speaker.